


i fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, isak and even love each other a lot a lot a lot, isak is stressed and evens baby and can dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 05:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isak turns his head, and looks directly into Even’s eyes for the first time since he sank into the tub. “You’ll take care of me,” Isak says stupidly.“Yes,” Even agrees immediately. He leans forward and kisses Isak on the mouth, and then adds, “Endlessly.”“Take care of me,” Isak whispers, lids heavy and breaths coming out quicker already.





	i fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is something i wrote a loooooong time ago, i probably wasnt ever even gonna post it but everyone is mad and sad tonight (rightfully so) and i dont really have anything else ready but i want to try and possibly cheer someone up even if this isnt the best. its a lil bit more fluffy than i usually write and actually has dialogue so yay.
> 
> (sorry for this long ass a/n AGAIN)
> 
> the song that theyre dancing to at the party is the remix of call your girlfriend that was playing at the neon party
> 
> title from drunk in love by beyoncé again lmao
> 
> (the bathtub scene is slightly inspired by a fic i read in another fandom years ago)

Isak’s been stressed lately. It’s towards the end of the school year so he has tests on pretty much every subject, and because he actually cares about school and his grades, he’s been studying almost non-stop for the past few weeks.

And on top of that his mamma is going through one of her episodes, constantly texting him weird shit. Isak wants to be there for her, he really does, and he wouldn’t be complaining if he didn’t have to deal with the stress of school at the same time. It’s just getting to him.

And another thing. Stress makes him lose sleep. So he hasn’t been sleeping either, on top of everything. Safe to say he’s wound up pretty tight.

It’s friday afternoon after school and Isak finds himself on edge, pacing around their apartment, unable to settle down. Instead of feeling exhausted after the week like he thought he would he has this weird need for hyperactivity.

Even’s sitting on the couch, trying to work on something on his laptop. After ten minutes of Isak speed walking in circles, he gives up. “Baby. Please sit down, relax.”

“I don’t wanna relax,” Isak whines. God, he sounds like a child.

Even gives him a look. “Yes, you do. Come on, let me draw you a nice bath or something.”

That’s how Isak finds himself in a warm bath, candles around the bathroom and fucking rose petals in the bath water (He doesn’t even know where the hell Even got those from). Even goes all out. He even poured Isak a glass of wine, that he’s now sipping in the bath.

“I don’t understand why we have to go to this stupid party,” Isak whines, staring at his toes poking out of the bathwater.

On the other side of their small bathroom, Even is shaving in front of the bathroom mirror. Isak will never admit this to Even, but every time he shaves while Isak is in the room, he feels a rush of arousal from the sight. It’s completely normal, okay? Even is so hot that every mundane activity is somehow attractive when it’s Even doing it. Or maybe Isak’s just whipped as hell.

“Because Jonas is really excited about it, and he’s your best friend,” Even murmurs, looking at Isak through the mirror. Isak frowns petulantly, tilting his head back against the edge of the bath tub. “We’ve talked about this, baby, keep up.”

Jonas is throwing a party at his place for the first time in like, forever. His mom and sister are out of town and after begging for days his mom let him stay home alone, so he’s taking advantage of his empty apartment.

Isak stares up at the ceiling, and sighs, over dramatic, “I can’t believe my own boyfriend, the man of my life, is turning against me like this.”

“No,” Even replies simply, coming to stand beside the tub, smiling down at Isak. Isak turns his attention away from the ceiling, and instead studies his shirtless boyfriend, shaving foam still covering some parts of his face. It’s a nice visual. “You know, Issy, if you really don’t wanna go, we don’t have to, you know that, right? I know you’d stay home with me if I didn’t wanna go.”

Sighing, Isak sets his wine glass down, and extends his hand towards Even. He wraps his fingers around Even’s belt when he’s close enough, and then drags Even forward crotch first, until his thighs are pressed against the outside edge of the tub.

“No, no, we can go. I just… I don’t know why I feel so stressed and exhausted,” Isak admits quietly, as Even relents and leans forward, arching over the tub to rest one hand on the other side of the porcelain. He adjusts his position and then rests his free hand over Isak’s shoulder, stroking his thumb gently over the warm, wet skin of Isak’s collarbone.

Even murmurs, “You’re dealing with a lot, baby, it’s okay to be stressed.”

“I guess,” Isak sighs, closing his eyes and sinking further down into the water. He lets himself lean into the feeling of Even’s thumb as it runs back and forth over his bare skin.

Humming, Even pushes away from the tub, and says, “Give me a second.”

Isak opens his eyes, and watches Even as he moves back to the mirror. He shaves the rest of his face, then wipes the residue foam on a damp towel. Isak sinks an inch deeper into the water, until the water’s up to his chin.

When Even returns, he kneels down at the side of the tub, jeans pressing against the damp tiled floor.

“You only have a few exams left, and you won’t have any more until next fall,” Even murmurs, raising his left hand to curve around the back of Isak’s head, and continues, “And you’re the smartest boy I’ve ever met. You’ll ace all of them. Also, I’ll cook your favorite foods and give you massages and draw you baths everyday.”

Blinking slowly, Isak smiles and lets himself relax into it, until Even’s big hand is the only thing holding up the weight of his head.

“Then when your exams are done we’ll have sex in every room of our beautiful apartment,” Even continues, smiling. Still cradling Isak’s head, Even leans forward, and rests his forehead against Isak’s temple.

Isak closes his eyes, and murmurs, “Our apartment has one single room, Ev.”

“Then I’ll fuck you on the balcony, I don’t know,” Even replies, evenly, making Isak giggle. He brushes his lips against Isak’s cheekbone.

Huffing out a laugh, his giggles dying out but a wide smile staying on his lips, Isak asks, “Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you’re just as good to me, sweetheart,” Even says, the smile evident in his voice, nosing against Isak’s hair.

Isak feels himself relax further into the water. “I love you a lot, you know?”

“I do know,” Even replies easily, pressing another kiss against the side of Isak’s face, and adds, “And I love you more, my baby.”

Isak turns his head, and looks directly into Even’s eyes for the first time since he sank into the tub. “You’ll take care of me,” Isak says stupidly.

“Yes,” Even agrees immediately. He leans forward and kisses Isak on the mouth, and then adds, “Endlessly.”

Isak breathes out a soft, agreeable noise, and nods, wrapping his fingers around the back of Even’s shoulder to drag him close. When Even’s mouth is in front of him, Isak kisses him again, letting his wet hand slide over Even’s shoulder and across the middle of his back, his own hips arching up from the bottom curve of the tub.

He finally feels fully relaxed, not thinking about anything other than how he can’t stop kissing Even. Like, really can’t. He is simply unable and unwilling to be away from his mouth for any length of time. Which is how he feels pretty much always.

Even’s hand coasts over Isak’s chest, thumb teasing over Isak’s nipple, making Isak moan softly into his mouth, before his fingers coast down to Isak’s rib cage. His fingers dip beneath the water as he moves steadily towards Isak’s hip.

“Take care of me,” Isak whispers, lids heavy and breaths coming out quicker already.

He leans his head back against the edge of the tub and swallows tightly, leaving Even to kiss at his chin before sliding down the column of his throat, sucking a bruise into his adam’s apple. Isak knows how much Even loves to bite and suck and kiss at Isak’s neck, evidence of Isak being his, and only his, to love.

Isak pulls his own arm back out of the water, now so relaxed that it feels like his bones are made of brick. He groans and arches back against the tub again, twisting his wet fingers into Even’s hair.

Even bites into his chest, as Isak slides his opposite hand down his own body, beneath the level of the bath water. It’s beginning to chill, no longer the pleasant warmth it was when Even first filled the tub for him. Isak slides one hand down over his own dick, moaning as Even perfectly times another bite to his chest.

He’s half hard and unable to think about anything else, other than Even biting and sucking bruises into his chest, and the way it feels when he begins to jerk himself off, breathless and panting. Isak’s mouth drops open and he gasps, head thumping back against the edge of the tub when Even bites into a particularly sensitive spot.

Even reaches down and removes Isak’s hand from his cock, instead setting it on his chest. Isak doesn’t try to fight it, just moves his fingers to touch and pinch at his own nipple. He chews his bottom lip and arches away from the tub as Even palms his stomach and slides his hand around to the small of Isak’s back.

Even slides two fingers into him easily, sucking on Isak’s throat as he does so. Isak moans, one arm winding around Even’s neck tightly as he arches up and away from the tub, heels squeaking against the inside of the porcelain.

Even just curves his fingers and uses them in Isak’s body to move him back down. Isak pants loudly against the side of Even’s face, unable to loosen his grip around Even’s neck as Even begins to move his curved fingers inside of Isak. He doesn’t pull out, only flexes his fingers forwards and backwards, feeling the insides of Isak’s body.

“Don’t tease me,” Isak manages. “Please,” he adds, loosening his grip on Even’s neck, and instead sliding his hand to grip his bicep. He digs his fingers into the flesh there and knocks his head back against the tub, looking up at the ceiling and moaning loudly, as Even adds another finger and begins to fuck him relentlessly, pushing them in as far as they’ll fit before dragging them out and doing it again and again, fast. Isak grips the side of the tub and arches up into Even’s fingers, breathing uneven and rough as Even fingers him.

Being fingered by Even is easily in the top five of Isak’s favorite things in the world. His hands are fucking huge, his fingers impossibly long and thick. On top of that he knows Isak’s body better than Isak himself does, knows exactly how Isak wants it.

“When we get back from the party, I’ll fuck you so good, baby,” Even promises, sounding out of breath as he rubs his thumb against Isak’s balls, Isak keening in the back of his throat. Isak grabs him by the belt, and Even doesn’t have much of a choice when Isak pulls him forward. His fingers are pulled out of Isak and he falls into the water, forced to climb inside the tub.

Still wearing his jeans, Even steps into the water and sinks down onto his knees over one of Isak’s legs. He lifts Isak’s other leg and sets it over the edge of the tub, forcing Isak to sink backwards and tilt his hips up into the air. Even leans forward, one hand on the edge of the tub by Isak’s head as he slides his other fingers back into Isak and sets up a quick and relentless rhythm, jolting Isak’s entire body with how hard he’s pushing his fingers in and out of him, and making water slosh over the sides of the tub.

Isak’s leg muscles tighten up and he gasps, head thumping back against the edge of the tub as he stares at Even, half soaked and on top of him, arm muscles tight with the effort he’s fucking Isak with his fingers.

“Fuck me,” Isak manages to get out, before making a low noise and closing his eyes as he comes, body racking as Even fucks him through it, thumb pressing between his balls as Isak tries to twist away from his hand.

Gasping, Isak rolls his head from side to side and opens his eyes. Even is still breathing hard where he’s knelt over Isak’s body. He looks overwhelmed as he watches Isak sprawled beneath him. Isak reaches forward, grabbing Even by the hips, fingers resting against soaked fabric.

“No,” Even manages, as Isak’s gaze fixes on the bulge of Even’s hard cock, trapped behind the zipper of his jeans.

Groaning, Isak leans back again. He lets his fingers trace from Even’s belt, over the strained line of his zipper, pushes up against Even’s body from underneath him, and squeezes himself around Even’s fingers.

“Isak,” Even warns him, hips arching forward.

Even removes his fingers from inside him, despite the noise Isak makes, and slides his hand up Isak’s side instead, and leans over his body to kiss him solidly on the mouth.

“We have a party we’re gonna be late to,” Even murmurs, before climbing out of the tub, his jeans soaked through.

Isak groans and lets his head fall back against the tub with a thud.

*******

They do get to Jonas’ late, the party in full swing.  
Isak’s never liked parties, only went to them to get way too high and drunk and force himself to make out with girls. He enjoys them more now that he’s himself and has Even with him, but they’re still not really his scene. Even on the other hand is outgoing and charming, everyone wanting to talk to him, and Even never minds.

That means Isak at parties is mostly just hanging off Even’s arm, trying to seem friendly while Even has a million conversations with a million people. He could hang out with his friends if they weren’t so desperate to hook up all the time. Traitors.

This is Jonas’ party and Isak is his best friend, yet he’d only briefly said hello to Isak and Even, too busy trying to hit on some first year girl. Unbelievable.

Even’s currently speaking to two of his third year friends, about something Isak isn’t even trying to keep up with, sipping his beer. After almost half an hour the guys leave to get more drinks and Even turns to Isak.

“Are you bored?” Even smiles, squeezing Isak’s waist. “Wanna go dance?”

Laughing, Isak pats Even’s cheek lightly. “You know perfectly well how lame I look when I dance, no thanks.”

“What?!” Even yells, acting shocked. He’s such a dork, what the hell. “Watching your dorky little so called dance moves is what made me fall for you.”

Isak rolls his eyes so hard it hurts his head a little. “You know, I came to this party with my loving boyfriend. Is he here, by the way?”

Even laughs, rubbing his back “What? I’m serious,” Even says simply. “I promise you don’t look lame when you dance.”

Isak raises his eyebrows, sceptical. A familiar song begins to drift down from the overhead speakers, and he groans. “Oh my god.”

“Oh my god!” Even exclaims, and starts dragging Isak towards the makeshift dance floor. Isak can’t stop him now, Even laughing and grinning as he keeps moving them towards the dance floor, looking at Isak adoringly. Isak purses his lips, trying to stop his grin.

Isak opens his mouth, anticipating saying something snappish and sour. Instead, what comes out is, “Fine.”

“Really? That easy?” Even asks, mildly surprised, wrapping one arm around Isak’s waist as they disappear into a group of girls laughing. Isak rests one hand on Even’s shoulder and begins to roll his hips in rhythm to the music.

“Always easy for you,” Isak murmurs, leaning back to look up at Even’s face.

The moment Isak’s hips begin to lift from side to side, moving fluidly, Even’s mouth drops open.

“You’re dancing! Like, well!” Even exclaims, leaning in and pressing his mouth against Isak’s ear. Isak blushes and laughs into Even’s neck. They move together on the floor, Even’s hands on Isak’s hips, Isak’s around Even’s neck.

“I wanted to kiss you so fucking badly back then, fuck,” Even murmurs into his ear. “Like, I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to kiss anyone that badly in my life.”

Isak looks up at him. “Yeah? Me neither.”

He gets on his tiptoes to lean up to kiss Even then, deep and passionate, and as the song’s tempo starts to pick up, turning into a bass driven rhythmic beat, Isak takes a few steps back and leads Even from the cluster of drunk people, to a back wall where it’s a bit quieter.

Even presses him against the wall, hands still on his hips, lips still on Isak’s and his tongue halfway down Isak’s throat. He’s grinding against Isak and moves his hands into his back pockets, groaning into his mouth.

“Regret not fucking me in the bath when you had your chance?” Isak asks against Even’s lips.

Even rolls their hips together harder, making Isak laugh breathlessly, as he feels Even’s slight hard on press against his stomach.

“It’s a deep regret,” Even breathes, reaching up to grip Isak by the jaw so he can direct the angle of their kisses. Isak’s head clunks against the wall and he laughs, dragging Even even closer, until they’re pressed together everywhere.

As he kisses Even he begins to roll his hips again. Even lets both of his hands rest on either side of Isak’s waist. He drags Isak’s shirt up and presses his hands to his ribs.

Isak winds his hands in Even’s hair, and pushes away from the wall with his hips first. Even naturally goes and Isak follows, moving until Even is against the wall instead.

“Very, very deep,” Isak murmurs, leaning back up to kiss Even with tongue and teeth.

When he pulls away again, Even is looking at him dazedly. “I want you to take me home and fuck me now,” Isak adds, matter of factly. He holds onto Even’s hips, pressing himself into Even’s hard on again. Even pushes him away, takes his hand and starts dragging him out of the party, practically speed walking, Isak grinning behind him.

*******

They’re back home and Even’s got Isak moaning on his back on their bed, his legs thrown over Even’s shoulders.

Even leans down and sucks the hollow of Isak’s throat as he continues to thrust in and out of him, a sharp, punishing rhythm, the kind that only comes after having been turned on for hours. He’s rock hard and so big, and Isak can feel every single inch as it slides in and out of him. Panting, Isak reaches up with one hand and wraps his fingers in Even’s hair.

“I’m gonna come, I’m not gonna last,” Isak babbles, gasping as he tips his head back against the pillow and grips the base of his dick quickly, squeezing to stave off coming. Even groans and doubles his efforts, grabbing onto Isak’s calves. He spreads Isak’s legs open and begins to thrust unrelentingly, letting the headboard bang against the wall as he sets a fast, hard rhythm. If Isak wasn’t getting his brains fucked out he’d probably send a silent apology to their next door neighbor. As it is he just moans loudly and squeezes his eyes shut, reaching up to cushion himself against the headboard as Even begins to fuck him up the bed.

He realizes that trying to hold off is hopeless, he can feel his orgasm building in his gut, impending with Even fucking him so thoroughly that not coming is no longer an option. Isak grabs Even’s neck, pressing his nails into the skin there as he starts to come, gasping. Two ropes of his come striping high over his stomach, the next two are smaller, and land across his skin each time that Even thrusts against his prostate.

Even lets go of one of Isak’s legs to lean forward and hold onto the headboard as he pounds into him. “Fuck, I’m so close baby, you’re so good.”

Isak clenches around Even’s cock as hard as he can and Even grunts and feels his muscles tighten. He closes his eyes and fucks into Isak deeply, burying himself as far as he can go as he comes. Isak can feel Even’s dick twitch deep in his ass as he comes inside him.

Even lets go of the headboard and drops down on top of Isak’s body, and Isak automatically curls around him, arms around his neck, and legs wrapped around Even’s upper thighs. Even is breathing heavy, chest heaving as he settles on top of Isak’s body.

Even makes a move like he’s about to get up. “Stay there for a minute,” Isak breathes, hugging Even’s whole body to his chest.

Even complies easily, buries his face in the crook of Isak’s neck and inhales deeply, his dick still inside him, Isak letting his eyes drift closed in contentment.


End file.
